


First Date

by sottovocexo



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, Luke Patterson Loves Julie Molina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sottovocexo/pseuds/sottovocexo
Summary: "How does a ghost go on a date with a girl?" Luke and Julie plan to go on their first official date.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

Luke looked at Julie out of the corner of his eye. “How does a ghost go on a date with a girl?”

Julie smiled. “No clue.”

Excitedly, Luke snapped his fingers. “I have an idea! We could go down to the pier.”

Julie snickered. “Where I’ll look like a total freak holding hands with someone who isn’t technically there?”

Luke’s face dropped. “Oh...didn’t think of that.”

Julie paced around the room. “Hmm…” She gasped. “I know the perfect place: my secret spot half a mile from the pier. No one ever goes to that part of the beach. No one will see you there. Well…I mean...no one will _not_ see you there.”

“That place is still a secret?” Luke asked. “I know where you’re talking about. Reggie, Alex and I used to hold concerts and bonfires for our friends there when we were first starting out.”

“That’s so cool,” Julie said, wondering what it would have been like to attend a secret Sunset Curve concert back in the day. She shrugged, smiling. “Guess some places are just...ours.”

Luke liked the thought of a place just for the two of them, connected across a quarter-century.

“Well, I should go get ready,” Julie said. “See you tonight?”

Luke beamed. “See you then.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Reggie help Luke get ready, but their style references are 25 years behind the times.

That night, Julie showed up to the studio in her favorite dress. She heard the guys already talking behind the closed doors. When she opened them, Reggie and Alex were hunched over Luke in the armchair, mussing up his hair.

“This is way too ‘90s,” Alex said, swooping Luke’s hair back. “You look like Michael Bolton.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Luke asked. “This was in style back in our day.”

“Julie doesn’t even know who Michael Bolton is,” Alex said with a sigh.

Reggie stepped back, assessing Luke’s look with a thumb under his chin. “I think you look good, but I’m not the one going on a date with you.”

With Reggie out of his way, Luke was finally able to see Julie in the doorway, practically glowing as the sun set behind her. He jumped up from his chair. “Wow,” he said, stunned.

She blushed and stepped forward. “I think you look great just like that.”

Slightly embarrassed, Luke swept his hair back again, the only way he knew how to look formal. “Julie...wow. You look...incredible.” He walked up to her, his hands on her hips. 

She was wearing a plum-colored A-line dress, accented by an embroidered floral jacket she had scored in a vintage shop with Flynn a few months back. She opted for sandals, though, knowing they were going for a long walk on the beach. 

Alex and Reggie exchanged a look and vanished.

“Time to go?” Julie asked, holding her arm out so Luke would take it.

“After you,” Luke said, still too stunned to get many words out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Julie go for a walk on the beach.

Hand in hand, Julie and Luke walked alongside the water. The only sounds were the waves crashing, the soft thuds of their feet on the sand, and Julie’s heart pounding so loudly she could’ve sworn Luke could hear.

Luke glanced over. “This is my first date in 25 years.”

“And this is my first date...ever.” Julie squeezed his hand tighter. 

At the same time, both of them exclaimed, “It doesn’t seem like that, does it?” Then, seeing the looks on each other’s faces, they laughed in perfect harmony.

“How’d you find this place?” Luke asked.

“My mom showed it to me when I was little,” Julie said softly, lost in the memory of her mom, almost as if she could see their footprints in the sand. “She said she used to come here when she was my age now, going to shows and listening to music and hanging with her friends. She even had her own concerts out here in the '90s. Ever heard of Rose & the Petal Pushers?" She smiled at the thought. "So, my mom wanted me to be able to make it her special place too.”

Luke nodded. “That’s really cool. I have some great memories here too. And now…I get to add a new one.”

Julie grinned and glanced up at him. 

“It’s so great we could get away, just the two of us,” he continued. He stopped walking and spun her in front do him. “There’s so much more I want to know about you.” 

“Then, ask away!” Julie said, bouncing on her toes.

“Well…”

Luke plopped down on the sand, pulling Julie with him. They each sat cross-legged at the edge of the water. Occasionally a wave would come too close, freezing them both. But they stayed, volleying questions back and forth, learning about one another’s lives—the hardships and highlights. 

Julie looked over at Luke, the boy with a soul as beautiful as his smile. She’d felt so connected to him from the first time they wrote together. Even still, she was worried they’d have nothing to talk about on their date. She worried that songwriting was their only point of connection. She was so glad he’d proved her wrong yet again.

After some comfortable silence, Luke cleared his throat. They had been there for hours, outstaying the sunset, lasting long into the night. “Julie, I could sit here with you forever.”

Julie glanced over her shoulder at the pier. It was lit up. The laughter of families and couples carried over to the beach. “Well, I wish we could be there…like a normal couple. Sharing a milkshake and holding hands and winning prizes from the claw machine.” She looked back at Luke, his brow furrowed. “But we’re never going to be normal...are we?”

He took her hands into his own. “Julie...our story, like this place, is completely our own. It’s not for anyone else. And as long as I have you, I don’t need anything else.”

Julie laid her head on his shoulder. They closed out their time at the beach in silence, enjoying the last moments they could hold hands before the long walk home.

Luke and Julie stood on her doorstep, saying good night. 

“This was...perfect,” Julie said, sighing deeply, happily. 

“Wait!” Luke said. “Hold that thought.” Then he vanished.

“Luke…?” Julie called out in a whisper. “So much for a perfect night…”

He suddenly reappeared, holding up a milkshake in one hand and teddy bear in the other. 

“Luke! No way!” Julie hugged the teddy bear close to her chest. “Thank you.”

“Just so you know, the odds are way better for a ghost to get something out of the claw machine than for anyone to win a prize fairly.” He laughed and handed her the milkshake. “Good night, Julie.” He kissed her cheek and started backing away. “We’re not normal, but...we’re better.” 

When he left, Julie pumped her milkshake in the air and did a happy dance. It wasn’t a normal first date, but it was perfect. 

When you’re normal, you don’t meet the boy of your dreams in your garage. When you’re normal, you don’t get to sing your hearts out together in front of huge crowds. When you’re normal, you don’t get Luke Patterson.

Luke was right. Their little relationship was better than normal. He was perfect.


End file.
